Riker's bad day
by Altra Palantir
Summary: Riker's having a bad day, and Captain Picard can't imagine why. I know it's stupid, it's supposed to be. I simply got bored and wanted to be mean to Riker. A little P/C, too


Disclaimer: TNG is not mine, none of the characters are mine, but I am borrowing them and writing this story anyway. I am not making any money of of this, and if anyone would like to sue me, go right ahead, you might actually get a dollar, if you catch me on the right day.  
  
Summary: Will really is not having a good day, and Jean-Luc, obliviously seems to be the reason.  
  
Will Riker's alarm went off at 0600 in the morning, just like it did everyday. He groaned, and rolled over. As he got out of bed, he hit his foot on his dresser. He swore loudly and went to take a shower. The Enterprise was one of the few ships in the fleet that had actually installed water showers, and he really felt like taking one.  
  
"Computer, Start water shower." he said as he stepped in. A stream of very cold water hit him in the face. He let out a string of Klingon explicitives. "Computer, increase water temperature!" he shouted.  
  
"Request denied." The computer replied.  
  
"Damn!" he shouted, "Computer turn off water!" This time the computer complied. He cursed the ship again. "One time I want a real hot water shower, The hot water's used up." he mumbled to himself as he gave up and took a sonic shower instead.  
  
A very disgruntled Riker entered the Bridge at 0800. His shower didn't work, his foot was still sore and his replicator was now broken. He sat down angrily.  
  
"What's your problem?" Deanna asked.  
  
He turned his head towards her and shrugged, "Nothing, just a bad morning." He looked around the bridge, "Where's the Captain?"  
  
First Officer's Log: Stardate 525021.3  
  
Captain Picard did something today, that I can't remember him doing in the entire fifteen years I have served on this ship. He showed up late to his shift. He had the strangest smirk on his face, and just generally wasn't acting like himself. I don't know about anyone else, but I'd sure as hell like to know what's going on.  
  
"The bridge is yours, Number One," Jean-Luc said dismissively, as he started to leave.  
  
"With all due respect, Sir, your shift doesn't end for another half hour," the comander objected.  
  
"I know, Commander,"  
  
"But Sir!" he objected again.  
  
"I said I know, but I have been feeling rather strange all day, and I am now going down to sickbay," he cut Riker off.  
  
"Is that where you were this morning, Captain?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it was..." Picard replied, with that smirk appearing on his face again. "I am leaving now, Commander, I don't need your permission to do anything, this is my ship. The bridge is yours."  
  
Riker waited until the turbolift doors had shut behind him before he made a face.  
  
"In Sickbay huh? Who does he think he is?" he grumbled as he moved over a chair.  
  
"The Captain of this ship." Worf replied sternly. Riker glared at him icily. He didn't feel like wasting his time arguing with the commander, so he shut up.  
  
"I bet I know what he was doing in Sickbay this morning." Deanna joked.  
  
"Dee!" Will scolded.  
  
"Well, he isn't sick!"she laughed.  
  
"I did not want to hear that about the CAPTAIN!" he retorted.  
  
"I hear it all the time from Beverly!" she replied.  
  
"Thank you very much!" he finished, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I was just dying to hear that!"  
  
First officer's Log Supplemental  
  
Could my bad day have just ended with my shift? Of course not. All I wanted was to get something to eat and go to my quarters, but even that couldn't go right.  
  
Riker just so happened to pick the exact wrong time to get onto the turbolift. He had just stopped by Deanna's quarters, but unfortunately she wasn't there. Dissapointed, he decided to go to Ten Forward. Apparently the Captain and Doctor were just returning to her quarters, at just that time. At any rate, Deanna didn't quite understand the look on his face when he walked into Ten Forward.  
  
"What's wrong, Will?" she laughed.  
  
"Oh, God, Deanna, his tongue must have been all the way down her throat! I am scarred for life!" He grimaced, "I am never going to get that sight out of my head!"  
  
"Start over, who are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"The Captain and Beverly! Who else!" he moaned.  
  
The counselor collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Are you serious?" Riker nodded pitifully. "Oooh, we can never let them live this down..." she grinned evilly.  
  
Riker was in a much better mood the next morning, when Captain Picard showed up for his shift right on time. Deanna was right. Rumors did spread like wildfire, especially good ones. 


End file.
